Sativa's Curse
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: The great city of Gilneas lay in ruin. A new race spilled out onto Azeroth and those left with the Curse of the Worgen are forced to fit into a society that might not be ready to accept them yet.


The crisp night air outside howled as it whipped through the city. Buildings creaked and banners fluttered in the fierce winds, setting an uneasy vibe in citizen's hearts. Though there hadn't been any ominous signs, it was as though the though of impending chaos was on everyone's mind. As a young woman clutched a satchel of supplies tightly to her chest, the wind blew her dress wildly around her legs and her burgundy locks whipped around her face fiercely. The streets were nearly deserted, everyone in the city having retreated inside their homes to escape the weather. The woman ducked around a corner and quickly pushed open the door to her house, closing it behind her and letting out an exasperated sigh. She set the satchel on a table and pushed her curls out of her face, casting her pale blue eyes to look up the stairs.

"Tacoon?" She called, then paused for a reply. When she got none, she looked back to the bag on the table. As she opened it, she took out quite a few various objects and arranged them on the table. She produced a large, wrapped package. Then, and carried it into the kitchen, setting a fire on the stove and opening the package to reveal a generous slab of meat.

"Sativa, honey?" A faint call, a woman's voice, traveled down from upstairs, immediately catching the woman's attention. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mum." Sativa called back. "I'll be right up, I'm just getting dinner ready." She snatched a pan, setting it on the fire and placing the meat inside before going back into the other room. She grabbed up the supplies she'd taken from the bag into her arms, and quickly headed up the creaking wooden staircase. Sativa moved down the narrow hallway until she came to a nearly closed door, pushing it open with her shoulder before going inside. She set down her armful on a dresser, and crossed the room to a bed where an older woman lay. She was very thin, and bundled tightly in an assortment of blankets to keep out the chill. She had sunken in cheeks, thinning black hair, and dark circles under her filmy gray eyes. Her face seemed to light up slightly as her eyes rested on Sativa, and a strained smile worked it's way onto her face. Sativa gave a warm smile in return, and gently took the cloth that was resting on her mother's forehead. She dipped it into a bowl of water on the nightstand, soaking it and wringing it out before replacing it.

"How are you feeling?" Sativa tried, though defeat was thick in her voice.

"It's not too bad, today." Her mother said in reply. "Have you seen your brother?" To this, Sativa shook her head no.

"I'm not sure where he's gone off to. He shouldn't be out too much longer, though, considering the weather." She said. "It's starting to get cold, again." She paused, casting a glance to the dresser. "I've got your medicine, if you're ready." Her mother nodded, and Sativa got back to her feet. She emptied a few containers she'd carried up into a bowl, mixing the contents together. She cringed as her mother began to cough. A sickly, wet cough from deep in her lungs. Sativa set the medicine aside to return to the bed, helping her mother to sit up slightly and coaxing her to drink some water.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled to Sativa, who set the glass down and used a cloth to dab away a bit of blood from her mother's lips. At that point, the door downstairs slammed and Sativa looked over her shoulder in surprise. She heard footsteps come up the stairs, and a dark haired man made his way into the room, looking at them through light brown, nearly golden eyes.

"Hey, Mum." He smiled. "You want me to take over, here? So you can get back to cooking?" He asked, looking to Sativa.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to burn it." She nodded. "You think you'll be able to eat tonight, Mum?"

"I don't think, tonight, honey." She replied.

"Well... I'll set a plate aside in case you change your mind." Sativa said, then leaned forward to kiss her mother on the cheek. "I'll check back in later to say goodnight." At this, she moved from the bed and left the room. She clenched her jaw as she continued cooking, attempting to keep her feelings from surfacing. It had only been getting herder, and her mother was barely showing any signs of improvement. The doctors said that she just simply didn't have the fight left in her, anymore. It had been like this for a while. Her mother's health had started to decline after Sativa's father had fallen in battle. It was like she had simply given up, not only in mind, but in body, as well. Her immune system, her strength, began to fade. If it wasn't so tragic, it might have been considered romantic.

"Everything alright?" Tacoon asked as he came back downstairs. Sativa had finished cooking, set the table, and was leaning against the wall in thought. She looked up to him and, after a moment, her eyes began to fill with tears. Tacoon sighed, moving forward and pulling his sister into a hug as she began to cry.

"It isn't fair!" She sobbed.

"I know..." Tacoon breathed. "She seems to be getting better, though. She can breathe and speak easier, at least."

"If only we could leave the gates-"

"Sativa." Tacoon interrupted. "You know we can't."

"Why not?" She asked heatedly, pulling away from him. "It isn't fair! We're like trapped animals in here! What if there's something out there? Something better? Something that could help Mum! What the hell is it that they're trying to keep us from?"

"The walls are for our safety... You know that."

"No." Sativa shook her head. "None of us know that for sure. I mean-" Sativa stopped short when there was a series of howls outside. "What the hell was that?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe the wind carried the sound.. Something from the woods." Tacoon suggested. Then, shouting erupted outside, accompanied by gunshots, crashes, and loud snarls. Sativa's eyes widened, and she looked to Tacoon in shock.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"Listen... Stay here. I'll go check it out." Tacoon said, moving past Sativa for the door.

"No!" Sativa shouted, rushing forward and grabbing onto her brother's arm. "It's obviously dangerous out there, don't go outside!"

"I have to go see what's going on." He insisted, pulling out of her grip. "Please, just stay here." At this, he left the house, leaving Sativa's pulse racing.

"Sativa? Tacoon?" Her mother called. After a moment of hesitation, Sativa quickly raced up the stairs and into her mother's room as the sounds outside grew louder. She shut the door behind her and rushed to the bedside. "What's happening?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Sativa said. "Tacoon went to see." It seemed like hours passed, sitting in the dimly lit room, listening in horror to the shouts and screams outside. The snarls and howls were quickly multiplying. Then, Sativa's heart leapt as she heard a loud bang and rusting downstairs, like someone had let in a small tornado.

"Tacoon?" She called in a shaking voice. She waited a bit, but got no reply. "T-Tacoon?" She tried again. Still no reply. "Mum... I need to go see what's happening, alright? Stay quiet, just in case. I'll be right back." Sativa said, starting out of the room with caution. The sounds downstairs continued, and Sativa ducked into her own room to retrieve her weapons as a precaution. A bow and arrows, and two long daggers. She crept quietly down the staircase, clutching the daggers so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. The lights had gone out, the windows were broken, and the door was busted in. long marks were gouged into the walls, the table was busted down, torn apart, and riddled with claw and teeth marks from, what seemed like, a very large animal. She held her breath as she continued to follow the noises, coming from the kitchen. She peered around the corner, and the sight before her made her suppress a scream. The creature was large and twisted, resembling a cross between a man and a wolf. It stood on it's hind legs, and was tearing it's long, glistening claws through the cupboards in search for food. The creature stopped suddenly, and inhaled deep breaths through it's nostrils. Then, with a snarl, it whipped around and ran at Sativa on all fours. She let out a scream of terror, swinging her blades in freight. She felt one connect with the beast, and it gave a howl in pain. A loud, piercing cry that sent a chill down Sativa's spine. The wolf-man reached up with it's clawed hand, and tore the blade from it's chest, tossing it aside to skid across the floor. Then, two more of the beasts crashed their way into the house, drawn in by their comrade's cry of pain. Sativa panicked, turning tail and bolting down the hallway. She grabbed the bow from her back as she went, stringing an arrow and firing it behind her. The beasts were fast, faster than she was. They were quick to rush down the hall after her, jumping off walls, over furniture, and digging their claws into the floor for traction. One tackled her to the ground, the same one she had wounded. It's blood trickled onto her as it brought it's face near to hers, letting out a deep roar of intimidation. As it moved slightly to bring back it's claws, preparing to strike, Sativa snatched her remaining dagger and plunged it deep into the beast's throat. The wolf-man growled,clawing at the weapon a bit before falling over lifeless. The second beast roared in anger, and swiped it's claws at Sativa. She barely rolled out of the way in time, having to abandon her dagger to run away. She made it into a side room and closed the door behind her, buying herself enough time to string another arrow and aim it at the door as the beast began to claw through wildly. It finally broke through, and Sativa released the arrow. It sped through the sir and pierced the creature's chest, bringing it to it's knees. Sativa aimed another arrow, sending it through the beast's head and killing it instantaneously. Sativa preemptively aimed another arrow at the door, waiting for the last beast. The house was silent, however. After a while of waiting, breath held in anticipation, she slowly made her way towards the door, keeping her bow raised. She searched the hall, the rooms, and the kitcken carefully. But saw no sign of the beats. Sativa reluctantly strapped the bod to her back, again, and retrieved her daggers. Then, a thought hit her that made her stomach turn. She whipped around, looking up the stairs with wide eyes. Sure enough, claw marks lined the wall, the railing was slightly busted, and bloodied paw prints were trailed on the steps.

"Mum!" Sativa screamed, running up the stairs as quickly as she could. She ran through the already broken door, and immediately felt sick from the sight. The beast was crouched on the bed, drenched in blood. The mangled corpse of her mother was laying twisted on the bed, a large, horrid wound ripped through her torso, and her entrails were strewn across the bedding. Sativa couldn't suppress a scream of horror. And the beast quickly looked back. It jumped from the bed, teeth flashing in the dim light. Sativa swung her daggers, but the creature ducked under them, sinking it's teeth into her side. Sativa cried out in pain, bringing the blades down into the monster's back. It clamped it's jaws tighter, snarling madly. She stabbed it again in the neck, severing it's spine and ending it's life. After a moment in preparation, she dropped the daggers and moved her hands to it's mouth, prying it open and pulling it's fangs from her flesh with a wince. She pushed it aside, and gripped the wound in agony. She stayed still for a bit, the reality of the situation barely sinking in. Gritting her teeth in pain, she slowly rose to her feet and grabbed a roll of bandaging from the dresser to mend her wounds. She gave a look back to the bed once she was done, tears filling her eyes. The only peace of mind that came to her, then was that her mother was finally done suffering. Sativa turned for the door, but stopped short in second thought. She went back to retrieve her mother's favorite necklace. A beautiful heirloom, and a tribute to her mother's memory. After snapping it around her own neck, she carefully lifted a blanket to cover her mother's body, wiping her tears before finally leaving the house. The scene outside was grim and morbid. A horrific compilation of corpses, both citizen and beast, buildings ablaze, pathways cracked, structures destroyed... There seemed to be no sign of life left in her immediate presence. Although, far in the distance, in the heart of the city, sounds of fighting echoed their way to her ears. Having no other options, she started towards the sound. She remembered walking, clutching her wound with one hand and a dagger in with the other. She remembered the sounds, howling and blades clashing, cannons going off... She remembered the chilly night air, then... Nothing at all.

Deep muffled and gruff voices met her ears, and she gave a groan in pain. Her side ached horribly, and there was a harsh pounding in her head. She attempted to move, but a piercing shock of pain shot through her body, making her cry out. She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times in attempt to focus.

"She's awake." She heard a voice speak. It didn't sound very close, and there was something off about it.

"Sativa?" Another voice said, and a shady silhouette came into view. Sativa blinked a few more times.

"Wh... What's going on?" She struggled. Something was wrong. Her voice sounded completely different. She reached up with a wince to run a hand over her face, and gave a shriek in surprise. Claws? And fur? What was wrong with her face? She shot up, her eyes finally focusing. She screamed loudly. She was surrounded by them. The beasts from the city, filling a hollowed tree. She backed up quickly, but stumbled and fell. Walking felt awkward, and she looked down to her feet. Paws. She had paws.

"What the hell is going on!" She screamed again, looking at her hands.

"Sativa, calm down!" One of the beasts said in a low, rumbling voice, taking a step toward her.

"No! No! How do you know my name! How can you talk!" She cried, scurrying backwards into a patch of water. She looked down in surprise, and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was one of them. "Oh! Oh no! What is this!" She gasped, feeling her stomach turn. "This has to be some sort of horrible nightmare!"

"Sativa." The beast spoke again, crouching before her and reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch me you monster!" She shrieked, grabbing one of her daggers and swiping it at the creature.

"No! Sativa! It's me!" It tried, quickly backing out of the way. "It's Tacoon!" Sativa paused, narrowing her eyes. The creature suddenly began to shrink, it's bones cracking and twisting, molding into a different shape. The hair fell away, and it's features changed into human ones. The transformation continues until the familiar face of her brother sat before her.

"T-Tacoon?" She breather. "What's going on? What happened to you? And... To me? Where are we?"

"We're in Darnassus. The Night Elf city. Gilneas was invaded. Everyone is calling them... Us... Worgen. We all attempted to fight them off, but... During the battle, everyone who was bitten by them were infected with a curse. It turned us into them. And the forsaken attacked. We had to evacuate or face the plague." He explained.

"I..." Sativa faltered. "I don't want to be one of those monsters..."

"You're not.." He said. "None of us are. They figured out a way to alter the curse. We still have out humanity, our conscience." He moved towards her, then, and coaxed her into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright."

"No..." She said. "It won't. Never again. The things I saw..." Her hand moved to rest on the necklace she wore. "I can't deal with that."

"Yes you can, Sativa." Tacoon assured. "We can get through this together." He pulled away, looking down to her and seeing the doubtful look in her eyes. "Here, why don't you try to transform like I did. Looking the way you do... I can understand how that might be a bit much for you, right now."

"Alright.." She nodded. "But... I don't know how. I don't understand what to do..."

"Just focus. Putt all your will into it." She gave another nod, and closed her eyes. She thought of her former self, her skin, her hair, her eyes... And she felt something stir within her. Her bones ached, her breathing became hard and she winced as her skin began to crawl. Once the pain and awkwardness had subsided, she opened her eyes, again, and Tacoon gave a smile.

"There you go." He said, and Sativa inspected her reflection. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her face, and returned Tacoon's smile with a faint one of her own. "Things will get better in time, just you wait and see."


End file.
